The disclosed invention is a ball hitting practice assembly. While there are known devices that suspend a ball from a rope or rigid member used for practice, none of said practice devices incorporate the qualities of sound as a function of success. Further, many of the known devices substantially limit the free motion of the ball such that the natural trajectory of the ball is lost. Further, many of the known devices do not accommodate for the varying height and dexterity of different users. The disclosed invention, in practice, simulates the natural trajectory of a ball when hit, and the natural trajectory of a pitch on return. It also provides a mechanism whereby the quality of the user's hit is indicated through a correlating sound. None of the current inventions combine all of these features to maximize both the physical and psychological effect of ball practice.
It is therefore desirable to provide a simple ball hitting practice assembly that can simulate the natural trajectory of various pitches. It is also desirable to provide a ball hitting practice assembly that can simulate the natural trajectory of a ball when hit. It is further desirable to provide a ball hitting practice assembly that features a mechanism which emits a sound indicating the quality of each hit. It is also desirable to provide an easily assembled and disassembled ball hitting practice assembly that can be efficiently transported. It is further desirable to provide a ball hitting practice assembly that may be substantially lean and lightweight when assembled so as not to detract from the hitting experience, and which may be adjusted to accommodate for the different physical features of various users.